full circle
by jeannie nelson
Summary: Holy Hannah! Vic is pregnant with Walt's baby...how will ever survive
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so I deleted my old Wic story because where season six left off my story didn't work. so here is a new one post season six SPOLIER ALERT:WIC GOT TOGTHER AHHHHHH! sorry I'm such a Wic shipper hence writing this story. okay enjoy. WARNNING:CONTAINS SPOLIERS!

Full Circle

Chapter one- life and loving Longmire

Vic's POV

 _well, it's happened Walt and I are officially together it took fuckin' five years but worth it and I'm finally happy in my life and I mean really happy. Walt has been gone for a month looking for some stupid treasure Luican was looking for. oh god, Lucian he might of been a Conally but I miss him. it's been about two days since our first real kiss and I'm still on cloud nine I've also been calling Walt every hour trouble seems to follow him everywhere. It's time to go to work. it takes me about ten minutes to get there ,I arrive and pull into my spot and make my way into the station. As I'm walking up the steps I start to think how Walt won't be there...Cady will, at least it's a Longmire. I make my way though the door._

 **me:** good morning Ruby, any messages?

 **Ruby:** no, sorry Vic

 _I've been waiting for a call from the doctor to be honest I'm feeling pregnant again is that possible with a man being Walt's age it's not a big deal but what if he doesn't want to be a father again. Cady walks in_

 **Cady:** good Moring everybody. today's the big day

 _she pats me on the back and gives me a smile, by big day she means Walt is coming back so she's letting me off early today. the phone rings: please let it be the doctor_

 **Ruby:** Vic, it's for you the doctor

 **Me:** thanks

 _I take the phone from Ruby_

 **Me:** this is Vic

 **Doctor:** Miss Moretti, I have the test results, would you like to come to come in or I can send them

 **Me:** no, no it's fine I'll come in I'll see you in 30 minutes

 **Doctor:** okay,see you then

 _I run out of the station and drive to the hospital. about 20 minutes later I arrive, I walk though the automatic sliding double doors and run to the front desk_

 **Me:** Hi uh... dr. Sauder's called me

 **Receptionist:** name please?

 **Me:** Victoria Moretti

 **Receptionist:** oh yes, she'll be right with you Miss Moretti. Please just have a seat.

 **Me:** Thank you

 _I wait about 10 minutes before the doctor comes. she walks up to me._

 **Doctor Sunders:** Vic, it's so good to see you under better circumstances

 **Me:** Wait...does that mean-?

 _she smiles_

 **Doctor Sunders:** Yes, you and Walt are going to be parents. Vic are you okay? you look a little pale

 **Me:** I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm getting another chance at this. After Emma, that's what I was going to call my baby but after her untimely death I thought I would never get this chance again

 **Doctor Sunders:** well, I congratulate you and Walt. I would like you to come back every three weeks just for a routine check up

 **Vic:** alright. thank you see you soon

 _I'm pregnant again., I can't believe this at least this time I know who the father is it's Walt. I am having Walt Longmire's second child. oh my god, how will Cady feel about this? Shit, I have to tell her I can't keep this a secret again. Ah shit! I drive back to the station I have about another hour of work until I can go and get the cabin ready for Walt's homecoming. No matter what this time Walt is going to be the first one I tell I'm pregnant. about 30 minutes passes by and I can not wait to go home, I used to hate going home but now Walt isn't the sheriff anymore_

 **Cady:** hey Vic, my dad just called he's arriving home a little earlier than excepted you have about 15 minutes so, you can go now

 **Me:** oh Cady your the best, see you all tomorrow

 _I run out of the station and hop right into my truck and race back to the cabin I've got everything about ready I just need one more thing a fresh can of rainier waiting for Walt, that will soften the blow a little bit...Right? he pulls into the driveway and starts to put horse away and he walks in the cabin._

 **Me:** WELCOME HOME!

 _As soon as Walt sees me he smiles and walks towards me and gives me one of his famous hugs the ones that make me feel secure and safe_

 **Walt:** how's my second favorite gal?

 _I raise and eyebrow_

 **Me:** seconded?

 _he looks back to me_

 **Walt:** the first being Cady

 **Me:** right. I'm good like always. how was your treasure hunting?

 **Walt:** I'm starting to think a made a huge mistake. I think I'm just going to drop the whole thing and spend sometime with family

 _I am so nervous how am I going to tell him he's about to have more family on the way. just suck it up Vic that's the best way._

 **Me:** speaking of family... I have some exciting news to tell you

 **Walt:** okay...what's on your mind?

 _I want to make this romantic in someway I decide to sit on his lap and put my arms around his neck and I play with the ends of his hair_

 **Me:** Walt, I'm just gonna say it...I'm pregnant

 _I say it with a huge grin I'm scared to look Walt in the eyes but when I do he is the happiest I've seen him_

 **Walt:** wow what a welcome. When did you find out?

 **Me:** earlier today...you're the only one I've told so far. I know how I'm going to tell everybody except...-

 **Walt:** Cady... just tell her the truth she's going to have a little brother or sister. she's always wanted one.

 **Me:** really? that makes me feel a lot better

 **Walt:** plus Cady loves you I doubt she'll be upset about this we'll tell her with everybody else

 **Me:** tonight at your dinner

 **Walt:** great! casino food

 _I shake my head_

 **Me:** not tonight...good old fashioned Henry's famous cheeseburgers

 **Walt:** now that's what I like to hear

 _We have about two hours until the dinner and big announcement...god I could really use a beer right now but no I'm going to be responsible and not take any chances with this baby._

an hour later

 _Walt and I are getting ready for dinner. it's so good to have him home and to know he's safe and not worry about him every hour of the day_

 **Walt:** you ready?

 **Me:** just about

 _I put my last coat of lip gloss on we jump into the bronco and make our way to the red pony just like old times_

( so sorry this is a little slow to start but I promise it will get better)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- two surprises one night

A/N: ok so someone pointed out in the last chapter I said that Walt was gone for month but it's only been two days since the real first kiss when I write something I stop at a certain point and then don't come back for like days or weeks at a time so sorry so sorry about the confusion let's just say Walt has been gone for a month and it's been exactly a month since they're real first kiss OK so it's just been a month plain simple sorry for the confusion ...on to the story 

**Walt's POV**

 _Vic and I are getting ready for my special dinner it's going to be so good to see everyone especially Cady I wonder how she's doing as Sheriff_

 **Vic:** you almost ready?

 **Me:** almost...just need my watch

 _I strap on my watch we make our way out of the cabin and decide to drive Vic's truck to the red Pony it takes us about 15 minutes to get there we arrive last which was the plan that'S what Vic told me anyway. We hop out and make our way inside once we're inside_

 **Everyone except Walt and Vic:** WELCOME HOME!

 **Me:** ah...thanks everybody. I'll make my way to everybody just give me an hour

 _everybody giggles a little at that Vic goes to order us drinks but only water or soda for her. I am still making my hellos I finally make it to Cady_

 **Me:** hey how is the new sheriff makin' out?

 **Cady:** really dad, that's the first thing you ask? No hello or corny cop joke?

 **Me:** not this time. But i'm Sorry punk, hi

 _She smiles at me_

 **Cady:** hi, I'm makin' out great it's all the same

 _Vic comes up behind me_

 **Vic:** here you go daddy

 _I turn and smile and take my drink_

 **Me:** thanks mommy

 _About 30 minutes later I finish my rounds. Henry comes up to the microphone_

 **Henry:** it is time for karaoke

 **Vic:** Walt, do a duet with me?

 **Me:** I can't and don't sing

 **Cady:** nobody in karaoke can sing and you do sing remember "the law is always here" ? The song you made up for me

 **Vic:** you just got busted. Come on we'll do that one from "Grease"

 **Me:** alright I do it just to make you two happy

 _Vic and I get up and choose the song "summer nights" the lyrics come on the screen and I have to start but when Vic opens her her mouth to sing it's beautiful we finish the song and everyone cheers_ _Vic turns to me and whispers_

 **Vic:** I'm Telling now

 _She brings the microphone back to her mouth_

 **Vic:** can I please have everyone's Attention

 _Everybody turns to look at her_

 **Vic:** i'M sure we are all happy to have Walt Longmire back but I had some very big news for him and I hope all you have his same reaction... I am about to be a mom

 _Everybody's eyes go wide_

 **Me:** and i'm Going to be a father again

 **Vic:** i'm pregnant

 _It's so silent you could hear a pin drop but then I can hear a single slow clap from Henry and then the others join in and it gets faster Cady is clapping the fastest and loudest but with her who knows what that means. Vic and I jump off the stage and go join are happy group._

 **Cady:** dad, this is so exciting. I'm going to be a sister I always wanted a brother or sister

 **me:** well thanks punk Vic and I were a little worried what your reaction would be

 **Vic:** well no Vic the terror tonight

 _I'm happy that everyone is really accepting but I have something I want to do I proposing to Vic tonight true we haven't been together that long but I've always loved her and she's always loved me I keep fiddling with the ring in my pocket_

 **Me:** Vic, for the past month I've been doing a lot of thinking-

 **Vic:** how is that any different than what you usually do?

 **Me:** just please listen...as I was saying I was doing a lot of thinking and I finally decided that I want to spend what's rest of my life with you

 _I get down on one knee_

 **me:** Victoria Moretti, will you do me the honor of being my wife?

 _Every eye is on us the bar is silent. Vic has tears in her eyes she takes a deep breath_

 **Vic:** I have to think about it...

 _she runs about sobbing there's a lot of testation in here tonight_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-names at home

Vic's POV

 _i speed back to the cabin I can't believe I ran away like that it's gotta be these fuckin hormones I hate them. Believe me I want to marry Walt and spend the rest of my life with him but I just wish he didn't do it in such a big way and to top it all off I just don't want to fail at this marriage thing again._

 **Me:** oh god Vic, you are so stupid. Shit

 _I decide to go to bed I'm exhausted I change into my oversized flyers jersey and slip into bed just as my head hits the pillow I hear Walt come into the cabin and call me_

 **Walt:** Vic, are you in bed already?

 _He steps into the bedroom I pretended to be asleep I don't feel like talking but I can tell Walt is frustrated with me... the next morning I wake up to no Walt next to me I walk into the living room and Walt slept on the couch he only does that when he's mad at me,fuck me. I might as well make some coffee about five minutes later Walt wakes up...time to face the music_

 **Walt:** morning

 **Me:** Morning, you want some coffee?

 **Walt:** yeah. Black please

 _just like where my heart should be. I make Walt's coffee just the way he likes it and hand it to him_

 **Walt:** I think we have to have one of our famous talks. let's move over to the couch

 _I take one long sip of my coffee and slowly move over to the couch and sit beside Walt he puts a strong arm around me_

 **Walt:** I'm sorry if I upset you last night , it was never my intention. I just want us to be happy

 **Me:** and that's why I ran I want us to be happy I already failed once as a wife, who says I won't fail again?

 **Walt:** you just married the wrong guy as a last resort, this time we'll take our time planning and giving each other the best of us

 **Me:** but on top of that all I have to be a mother too, who am I to be a mother...potty mouth central

 **Walt:** we're gonna have to work on that. But we can get through anything

 **Me :** so, are you really okay with being a dad again? I mean it's been awhile

 **Walt:** I couldn't be happier

I smile up at Walt and snuggle up to him he puts an arm around me

 **Me:** so tell me, how did you and Martha come up with the name Cady?

 **Walt:** we wanted a simple name but we decided to spell it differently

 **Me:** they spelt it the same way in "mean girls"

 **Walt:** "mean girls"?

 **Me:** it was a movie back in 2004

 **Walt:** my daughter got to it first

 **Me:** so you know how I got my name,but where did "Walt" come from?

 **Walt:** it was my great- grandfathers name

 **Me:** so I came up with some names weather it be a girl or a boy, for a girl-Vanessa and for a boy-Jax. You have any ideas?

 **Walt:** mine is more of a unisex name Bailey

 _Walt pulls me a little closer as we finish up our coffee_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four- Michael and Lena Moretti

 _Vic has been calling everybody about the baby she finally accepted Walt's marriage proposal and the two of them couldn't be happier._

A\N: you think a month might be a little too soon for Walt to propose but think about it they've known each other for seven years. Back to the story 

Walt's POV

 _Vic has been on the phone all day right now she's talking to her ex sister-in-law...they've remained good friends_

 **Vic:** okay Stella, I've gotta go but i'll call you next week

 _She hangs up the phone_

 **Me:** you done with the phone calls?

 **Vic:** just about i just need to call my baby brother Michael and then I'll meet you out on the porch

 _I step out onto the porch with my coffee and tea with honey for Vic I look out and enjoy the view I sit down and take a deep breath about ten minutes later Vic joins me_

 **Vic:** what'ca ya doin?

 **Me:** thinkin. I do that sometimes before I talk

 _we smile at each other giving a knowing smile, my smile fades and Vic knows something is wrong_

 **Vic:** Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?

 **Me:** nothing. I'm just thinkin I've met your dad. but I wanna meet the rest of you're family before the wedding especially your mother the famous Lena

 **Vic:** well...about that, my mother is dying to meet you she calls you the famous Walt Longmire. so, her and Michael are coming down next month for two whole weeks God give me strength

 **me:** we'll get though this like we always do

 _the month goes by quickly and today is the day Vic's mom and brother are on their way to Asabroka. Vic and I are cleaning up_

 **me:** anything I should know about your mom and brother?

 **Vic:** shit Walt are you that nervous? my mom is just like me only older and my brother is very old fashioned despite his age I think you'll like him you two will get along very well

 _about an hour passes and Vic and I make our way back into the cabin and Vic gets a text form her brother_

 **Vic:** oh mike just texted me they just got off the plane and Cady is meeting them at baggage claim

 **Me:** how will they know who Cady is?

 **Vic:** Easy. I made her a sign to hold up. I'll text her right now and give her a head's up

 _while Vic is busy texting Cady I decide to put some Rainer's out and brew a fresh pot of Coffee and tea_

 **Vic:** she's all set she had the sign ready the minute they appeared

 **Me:** she's always been right on time

 _while Cady is busy with the morretti pair Vic and I are awaiting their arrival. 60 minuets later Cady arrives with Lena and Michel, Vic and I make our way to the driveway_

 **Vic:** you guys made it. Mom I'm so glad your here and Michel your not such a baby anymore. oh you've met Cady already but I would like you to meet the famous Walter Longmire...my fiancé

 _I step down form the porch to greet my future mother-in-law and my future brother-in-law. I hold my hand out to Lena._

 **Lena:** what kind of hello is that I'm a hugger

 _she pulls me into a tight hug it feels like when Vic hugs me,secure and safe_

 **Michel:** I like handshakes

 _we shake hands like the old fashioned men we are_

 **Vic:** come on we have drinks waiting on the porch

 **Lena:** Vic, you shouldn't be drinking

 **Vic:** Jesus mom, I'm just having tea with honey. you still treat me like I'm 15 when will you realize I'm 37 I can make my own choices and I think I know what's right

 **Me:** uh...let's sit down, shall we

 _we all sit down on the porch_

 **Lena:** now I know why you want to stay here the scenery is incredible philly has nothing like this

 **Michel:** mom I think she stayed for a whole different reason

 _He nods towards me_

 **Me:** I hope you two like burgers

 **Vic:** are we having Henry's famous burgers tonight?

 **Me :** yep the best in all of Wyoming. Henry is a very good friend of mine

 **Vic:** very good friend? Who are you kidding Walt, he's Your best friend

 _About 2 hours later I call in an order for 5 of Henry's famous burgers they are delivered an hour later by Henry himself he works at the casino and the red pony_

 **Vic:** mom, Michael I'd like for you to meet Henry standingbear

 **Lena:** how!

 **Vic:** mother! Can you stop embarrassing me. Sorry about that Henry

 **Henry:** I take no offense. Nice to meet you

 _Henry leaves 30 minutes later...now I'm serving dessert my famous ice cream sundaes_

 **Cady:** aw dad you made me favorite

 **Me:** extra nuts just for you punk and extra cherries just for Vic

 _We all eat up about an hour later_

 **Cady:** well I better get you two to the hotel Henry has 2 rooms all set up for you

 **Me:** we'll see you tomorrow morning for some horseback riding

 **Michael:** my sister,on a horse? This I gotta see


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-horsebacks and Comas

Vic's POV

 _Walt and I wake up early the next morning thanks to him and his fucking big mouth we're taking my mother and younger brother horseback riding. Walt comes up behind me and hugs me._

 **Walt:** you're hangin around me to much, you're thinkin' again

 **Me:** I thought you said it's a good thing to think? helps process things to your mouth

 **Walt:** pregnant women think their so smart

 **me:** yeah because mothers need to know everything so I'm practicing

 _he purses his lips thinking about what i just said_

 **Me:** that's enough of that let's go get ready for horseback riding big mouth

 **Walt:** hold on you need to know one thing before we go...Travis is back in Wyoming and he works at the riding trail

 _My eyes go wide and I can't believe what Walt just said to me Travis is back my family doesn't even know about Travis_

 **Walt:** Vic say something

 **Me:** this is not good my family knew I was pregnant and that I lost the baby but I never told them about Emmon or Travis he's even more of a big mouth than you.

 _Walt pulls me into a big Secure hug there's a knock at the door, Walt goes to answer it_

 **Mom:** good morning Walt,is 'the terror' up yet?

 **Me:** i'm right here mom Walt and I get up pretty early

 **Michael:** well we should get going Cady told me our appointment is at 12:15 and it's 11:30 now

 **Walt:** who's the instructor?

 **Michael:** you're friend Henry said it would be Travis Murphy. Whoever that is

 _I almost choke on my vitamins just my fuckin luck Travis is our guide_

 **Lena:** sweetheart are you okay?

 **Me:** yeah I'm just dandy

 _I fake smile then look at Walt giving him the 'oh shit' look_

 **Michael:** oh cut the crap Vic,I know you're fake smile anywhere

 **Me:** shut up Michael

 **Walt:** I'll tell them...Travis has a complicated past with our posse he was Vic's baby daddy. well possibly

 **Lena:** well who was the other possible father?

 **Me:** a cop from another county Emmon...let's just get this over with

 _we all pile into the Bronco and drive to Asabroka horse riding trail it took as about 20 minutes but it felt like 20 hours_

 **Walt:** we're here

 **Me:** finally

 _we all jump out of the Bronco and Travis comes up to greet us_

 **Travis:** I'll say I'm a little surprised to see this crew. Walt I thought you'd be the one to teach Vic how to ride

 **Me:** he did, we're here for my Mom and younger brother Michael

 **Travis:** how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm an old friend of Vic and Walt's Travis Murphy...I don't suppose you know how special I was to Vic at one momTent

 **Lena:** we know plenty to get by. Walt, while Vic and Travis get to know each other again you can tell me all about horses and I'm sure Michael would love to hear about them too. right sweetie?

 **Michael:** oh yeah

 _my mom takes Walt by the arm I shoot him a look that says "hurry back" he nods to let me know it'll all be okay_

 **me:** so Travis, you're back in Wyoming. why?

 **Travis:** well I came back for you... Joe Mega called and told me you came looking for me...but I guess now it's too late

 **Me:** yeah just a little. look I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I am finally happy with my life, didn't you just want me to be happy?

 **Travis:** yeah but with me I wanted you too be happy with me. that night I invited you over for dinner that lame steak dinner I was going to propose to you...I had the ring and everything

 _Travis just bared his soul to me and now I feel guilty but Travis is not the guy for me...Walt is and always will be_

 **Travis:** I even let Walt have first dibs on the ring i knew you loved him but he wasn't ready for the responsibility of taking care of you and a baby but now I guess he is

 **Me:** Jesus Travis, you gave Walt first dibs on the ring. were you that threatened by him? shit

 **Travis:** hey I was just trying to help you out in my head I knew Walt was the right guy for you but in my heart I thought I was the right guy for you

 **Me:** well I appreciate that but I don't need your help choosing a guy for me let's just get this riding lesson over with

 _We walk into the barn to find Walt my mom and my brother talking to the stable girl_

 **Lena:** oh there you are Vic this lovely girl Aubree was telling us all about how you and Walt come down here every Friday for a nice relaxing ride

 **Me:** yep Aubree was our first ever instructor and she has been a great friend to both of us, come to think of that... Aubree would you mind being our instructor today?

 **Aubree:** oh vic I would love to but I'm already assigned to another couple sorry you're gonna have to deal with Travis I know how much you don't want to call me later we can talk you know me I can always talk

 **Walt:** we understand Aubree. Travis we should start anyway

 **Travis:** uh yeah so Walt you'll be on horse Vic you will be on Rosebud Miss Lena you will be on Bella and Michael will be on old rusty and I'll be leading on old brownie here

 _We all get mounted on our horses and connect to the reigns Travis leads us out to the trail and then we start to learn the riding basics_

 **Travis:** Walt, you and Vic can go along I'm going to start off Lena and Michael here we'll catch up with you guysI

 _Walt and I go off on our own thank God it will be a nice break from Travis_

 **Walt:** well this isn't so bad

 **Me:** yeah I guess your right. Walt, I was really trying to be nice to Travis but it was hard...I think I'll go for a nice gallop

 _I give the horse the signal to gallop and she takes off I want to go fast I want to get away from everybody for awhile I don't know how far I'll go but at this moment and I don't care. I am lost in thought enough to not notice that Rosebud is heading for a huge tree branch I smack my head right on it and fall off my horse._

Walt's POV

 _what Vic didn't know was I followed after her but at a slower pace more of a trot I see her fall off Rosebud and run up to her_

 **me:** oh come on Vic wake up

 _I whip out my cell phone (haha) and call 911 the paramedics show up shortly after the call and drive Vic and I to the Durant memorial hospital...we are all waiting in the hospital_

 **doctor Bloomfield:** everybody I'm sorry to say she's not waking up we're ruling it right now as a coma


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-it's a tavis-ful life

Travis' POV

 _we are all in a state of shock in the waiting room of the hospital Vic is in a coma after falling off her horse, I can't help but feel this is my fault after all Vic's life would be a lot more simple if I wasn't around I decide to take a walk...I don't know or look where I'm going and I walk right into a pole and get knocked right out_

 **Unknown:** sir, are you okay?

 _I get up and shake my head_

 **Me:** where am I?

 **Unknown:** I just found you laying here on the sidewalk...so I think you can answer that question better than I can

 _I look up to see who I'm talking to it's...Walt_

 **Me:** Walt?

 **Walt:** yeah...I'm sorry, do I know you?

 **Me:** well...you've known me for the past couple of years..it me Travis...Murphy

 **Walt:** I'm sorry you're not ringing a bell, Maybe you should come with me

 _Walt walks me into the Sheriff's station...I see Ferg just the same old. I see Vic really run-down and looking old and Walt is still the Sheriff_

 **Vic:** is this guy okay. he looks like he's going to be sick

 **Walt:** Vic show this guy to the bathroom and then we'll talk to him

 _Vic walks me to the bathroom without saying a word and she just shoves me in there_

 **Vic:** I'll go to the busy bee pick us up a couple of knock off philly cheese steaks

 **Walt:** just because their not from Philadelphia doesn't mean their knockoffs

 **Vic:** fuck off

 _just as I come out of the bathroom Vic leaves while giving Walt the bird_

 **Walt:** you can just wait in my office straight ahead

 _I know exactly where the office is I walk in...it's exactly the same, the only thing different in this world is Vic about 15 minutes later Walt and Vic come through the door with food_

 **Vic:** you feeling any better?

 **me:** uh...I think I just need some food and water

 **Walt:** it's your lucky day

 _Walt slides a Philly cheese steak and a bottled water my way. Walt and Vic take their own_

 **Me:** Vic,are you feeling okay? you look tierd

 **Vic:** do I know you? god you think that we're like friends or something...why don't you fuck off

 **Walt:** Vic now is not the time

 **Me:** are you two already married?

 **Walt:** ah... I don't see why it matters but Vic is already married and I am widowed as of a few years

 **Me:** oh sorry I asked

 _This world is driving me crazy_

 **Vic:** he looks sick again,maybe you should lie down

 **Me:** uh...yeah thanks

 _I end up sleeping for a few hours but then I wake up in a hospital bed surrounded by Lena and Walt_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- she's awake

Walt's POV

i'm sitting next to Vic just watching her hoping she'll wake up soon I can't loose her too i've already lost so many people in my life. Lena steps in

 **Lena:** how is she doing?

 **Me:** no changes yet but there's still hope in me that she'll wake up

 **Lena:** she's the terror she has always been a fighter

 _Michael steps into the room_

 **Michael:** Walt,why don't you go home and get some sleep we'll let you know if there are any changes

 **Me:** no I'm not leaving her side but why don't you two go...my cabin is open if you don't want to go all the way back to your hotel

 **Lena:** Walt's right Michael we should get some rest but we have no problem going back to the hotel. Call us right away if anything changes

 _As she leaves she gives me a small squeeze on the shoulder and Michael follows her without a word_

 **Vic** _(very faint)_ **:** always such a baby

 _I hear Vic speak it's very faint but she's awake_

 **Me:** thank god your awake you were ruled in a coma

 **Vic:** i knew something like this would happen, Walt please tell me the baby is okay

 **Me:** the baby is fine no harm done you fell on your back

 _The baby doctor walks in_

 **Doctors Sanders:** well look who's awake, how are you feeling Vic?

 **Vic:** a little sore but i'll Live

 **Doctor Sanders:** well I'm glad to hear that I have some baby information for you if you would like

 **Me:** that would be great

 **Doctor Sanders:** okay it's all here in this folder if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me

 **Vic:** thank you

 **Me:** I have to call your Mom and brother and tell them you're awake I promised

 **Vic:** can you hold off a little longer I just want some fucking alone time with you

 _I kiss her on the head and give her one of my famous hugs about an hour and a half later Vic lets me call Lena and Michael they show up 20 minutes later running to her room_

 **Lena:** oh Vic,thank you god you're awake

 **Michael:** glad you're awake sis

 **Lena:** you're father called he knew you would pull though

 _Travis walks through the door_

 **Travis:** am I allowed to come in

 **Vic:** sure,why not?

 _Travis steps in_

 **Me:** um Vic we'll be right outside

 _Lena,Michael,and I leve Vic and Travis alone_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight-Welcome home

Walt's POV

 _Two days later the hospital is ready to discharge Vic i'm so glad she's able to come home it's been so lonely without her but Lena has been helping me prep for the wedding and the new addition to the Longmire name. I'm in the lobby signing out Vic._

 **Me:** you all set and ready to go?

 **Vic:** uh... yes i just want to sleep next to you again

 **Me:** well I'll make sure that happens

 _I grab her bags and the nurse wheels her out and helps her in the Bronco. it takes us awhile to back to the cabin...traffic what are you gonna do. about 30 mintues later we finally arrive I help Vic out of the car and we walk into the cabin as we walk in everybody jumps out and yells 'surprise'_

 **Me:** uh...what's going on?

 **Cady:** you know how much i love homecomings dad

 **Vic:** thank you Cady, and thank you everybody for coming. I'm feeling a lot better knowing you all care about me

 **Me:** I'll go put your stuff in the room

 _I leave the party for a moment i return to see Cady,Lena,Ruby,and Vic trying to pick out a wedding dress_

 **Lena:** i like this classic white one

 **Vic:** mom, I don't like white...Walt and I agreed on purple and blue.

 **Ruby:** how about this violet one?

 _They all look at the one Ruby points out_

 **Vic:** oh Ruby, that's perfect. we can go pick it up tomorrow

 _the party lasts for about 2-3 hours and vic and i are both ready for bed. lena and michel went back to thier hotel, so vic and i have the place to ourselves_

 **Me:** what a day

 **Vic:** you're telling me, I just got out of the hospital and came home to a party

 **me:** now that's something I like hearing

 **Vic:** what?

 **Me:** you calling the cabin 'home'

 _Vic smiles up at me_

 **Vic:** damn you're sappy. but i like saying it so you're forgiven

 _We go to sleep for the night welcome home vic_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- back to Philly

Lena's POV

 _The time has come for Michael and I to go back to Philadelphia. joy oh joy_

 **Vic:** mom, could I speak to you for a moment

 _I turn to see my daughter leaning on a beam of the porch she is absolutely glowing_

 **Me:** of course

 _We walk back into the cabin and sit down on the couch_

 **Me:** what's all this about?

 **Vic:** Walt and I were talking last night and we're coming back to philly with you

 **Me:** oh sweetie that's wonderful. but are you sure it safe to travel in your condition?

 **Vic:** yes absolutely positive I called the doctor early this moring

 _Michael walks into the room_

 **Michael:** did I hear right? you and Walt are coming back to philly with us?

 **Vic:** yeah for a whole 2 months

 **Me:** well our flight leaves in about 2 hours so we better get going

 _All of us make our way to the airport, we get there just in time thanks to Walt's careful planing, it takes us about 3 hours and 50 minuets to get back to philedilpha. once we hit baggege claim i see my 2nd eldest son waiting for us_

 **Me:** Al, your father sent you?

 **Al:** sorry to disappoint you mom

 _He looks past me_

 **Al:** is that my lil sister the blonde thing?

 **Vic:** oh shut up, Al this is my fiancé Walt Longmire ... Walt this is my second eldest brother Alphonso, Al for short

 **Walt:** nice to meet you

 _They shake hands, Al helps us with our bags we all pile into the van and make our way to the Moretti household_

 **Vic:** now Walt you remember how my father is and you only have to meet Victor Jr. and Tony

 _We all get out of the car and make our way into the house_

 **me:** Vic, we're home

 _My husband and two other sons come running in from the home office_

 **Victor:** ah... I see you brought the terror and sheriff back with you...still engaged?

 **Vic:** yes Dad, why are you so against us?

 **Victor:** because he is a corrupt power hungry sheriff

 _Uh oh here it comes the strong bull vs. the terror_

 **Vic:** okay one: he is not a sheriff anymore two: if he were corrupt we would live in a nicer house and Walt is the most honest man I know and three: he's never been power hungry he never wanted all the glory unlike you who only works for glory

 **Victor:** you might be a grown women but I am still your father young lady, and you two are about to be parents...good luck little one

 _I can't believe my husband just said that he can be rude but never cruel, Vic turns to Walt_

 **Vic:** maybe this wasn't such a good idea

 **Walt:** we should probably plan a flight back if you really wanna leave

 _I better step in_

 **Me:** why don't we just have some dinner and talk this over

 **Vic:** no mamas not going to work dinner is always your solution for everything I'm done with this family

 **Tony:** what do you mean your done?

 **Vic:** I mean done I'm tired and I can't stand being a Moretti anymore . I cannot wait to be a Longmire, Walt come on let's plan our flight home


End file.
